


Sweetheart

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, poem, toothrotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Sammy writes a poem for Susie





	Sweetheart

The stars,

They catch in her eyes

Beholding a vibrant night sky,

Glittering jewels

amidst a sea of cosmos

Shifting to and fro,

Her midnight blues alight

With laughter and merriment

 

I so wish to get lost in them,

An endless ocean of love and joy

Her emotions turning like the tide

Swaying and swooning

Cathing my buoyant self in their vastness

 

 

The waterfall,

Like molten gold pouring forth

Gracing her shoulders with its sight

Dazzling and splendid

It begs for sweet caresses

 

I so wish to touch it,

Soft and sweet rays of light

Gives her all the more height

Smooth and silken,

Like a goddess awakening

 

 

The sweet nectar of honey,

Akin to her voice as she sings

Like a songbird as it coos for its lover,

Such epheremeral melodies

I get lost in a trance

Once,

Twice,

And then I lose track,  
I find that I am happy to do so

 

 

The scent of summer

Potent and alluring,

She carries it wherever she goes

Leaving trails so that I may find her

Captivating and adoring,

Like a flower in its prime bloom

She blossoms and speaks “life” to the world,

and the world repeats

 

Surely, how could you deny such a request?

 

She is beauty, that much is clear

She is grace, when the need arises

She is brains, always with an unseen witted comment

But she is also the opposite,

She is beauty, her hair sprung and eyes tired

She is grace, with her trips and that one time, a flip

She is brains, with her nefarious puns

 

She is my love, And my light.


End file.
